Father and Son
by fanficwriter654
Summary: After a year of looking despite Albus's protest, Severus finds his son, Harry. After Severus is finally able to get his son will he be able to handle the responsibilys of being a parent, and a professer at school? What about when HArry goes to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Father and Son

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, nor will I ever be. (Sighs)

Severus (POV)

Finally, after a whole year of looking I have finally found out where that old coot placed my son. Not many people knew that Harry James Potter was actually Harry Severus Snape. Lily actually fooled everybody into thinking that Harry was actually James' son. Well everybody except Albus that is. I sneered at the thought of that old man. HE had done everything in his power to keep me from getting my son. Finally, I was able to track my son down so I could get him. It was very easy to get access to the Dursleys. Vernon Dursley owns a drill company or something, so make an impressive investment here and there then viola. I am invited to attend dinner at their house.

**1 hour later.**

I calmly walked up to the front door of the Dursley residence. It was a nice house. However, it was also one of those houses that were perfect. Perfectly weeded garden, freshly cut grass and shining car in the middle of the driveway. Sneering at it all, then replacing my expression with one of my, err, pleasanter ones I knocked on the door. It was immediately opened by a child the size of a whale.

"Good evening, . Do come in." The whale said.

"Certainly," I replied. The whale turned on his heel and walked toward the sitting room. I followed, looking at the surrounding. Albus had said they treated my son like their own child, yet I only saw pictures of the 'whale'. I followed the wha… I mean boy to the sitting room where I was greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Dursley.

"Mr. Snape, nice to see you again." Mr. Dursley said. "MAy I introduce you to my wife, Petunia."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Dursley." I said to Petunia, who was unaware that I was Lily's childhood friend.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Snape. Shall we go to the dining room for our meal." Petunia said. I gave a nod of my head and followed the trio, noting that not once had I seen Harry. The dining room was like all the rest of th house, nothing but perfect. I took a seat and started a conversation with Vernon.

"So do tell me, how is your business going?" I said.

"Oh just wonderful, ever since you made your huge investment I have had millions of dollars worth of investments come through. Would you like some dinner now?" Vernon asked me. I nodded my head and he got a little bell like those used for calling house-elf's. He rang it and moments later a _young boy appeared who didn't even look one year old!_

The boy was covered in filth and was wearing clothes ten sizes to big for him. I couldn't even hardly hear his voice when he spoke.

" Yes, Uncle Vernon?" The young boy said. He lifted his eyes to glance at me for half a second. What I saw shocked me. His eyes were a bright green like Lily's were. No surely this isn't, my son Harry.

" Umm, I don't mean to interrupt, but who is this?" I said. Vernon looked at me and said,

" This is my freak of a nephew here. His mom and dad got themselves killed in a car crash and we got suck with this little freak here." Vernon said. Than as if he was expecting me to laugh he took and slapped the boy upside the head. Harry didn't even flinch as if he was used to it. I stood up so abruptly my chair flew back and I took out my wand. Then Vernon started to sputter. "You You're one of those…..freaks!" I Stared at him coldly.

"Just to let you know Dursley we don't take kindly to being called freaks and Harry here is my son, just for you to know." Harry instantly looked at me. I knelt in front of him at eye-level.

" Are you okay, Harry?" I asked him softly. HE looked up at me and having a closer look at his face I could see bruises allover his face and disappearing underneath his shirt. I stood up slowly and turned to face the Dursleys.

They looked like they were fixing to pee themselves.

"Petunia surly you remember me. Severus Snape, lived right down the road from you," I saw an angry then scared look appear on her face. "You do know what we do to people in the Wizarding World, who abuse wizards and witches right?" Vernon looked at her curiously, then Petunia's face paled when she recalled what Lily had told her one time.

"Not not Az….Azkaban. Surly not there." I smiled the smile even my seventh years were scared of.

"Oh, I assure you, you will pay for what you have done to this child." I turned to Harry. " Go get anything you would like to take with you. Also you wont be returning here, okay." Harry nodded quickly and ran off to get his stuff. I watched him figuring he would go upstairs, but he went to the cupboard under the stairs! I gave the Dursleys a cold stare. Harry came out a few seconds later with a faded blanket that had his initials on it, a picture of Lily, a stuffed bear and a glass figurine of a lily. I noticed he still wouldn't look up at me. I turned to the Dursleys.

"You will not get away with what you have done with my son. I will be back. Come along, Harry, son." I turned on my heel and walked out the door but slow enough for Harry to keep up with me. When we were on the sidewalk I knelt down to get at eye-level with Harry.

"Now I'm going to do something called apparition, so your stuff doesn't fall out of your hands will you let me hold it." Harry looked in my eyes for a moment the handed me his four things which I put in my robes pocket.

"Now hold on to my arm and don't let go, okay?" I felt a little hand grab my arm and I apparition to the gates of Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Later on in this chapter, it will be Harry's point of view. Since I have no idea whatsoever on how to write like a two year old, his magic is just going to make it where he has a vocabulary of an eight year old and can speak clearly. And also what do two years old kids need, because that is something else I have no idea about. Enjoy!**

**Key for later:**

**Horse= Aunt Petunia**

**Whale Sr.= Uncle Vernon**

**Whale Jr. = Dudley **

Father and Son

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, nor will I ever be. (Sighs)

(Still Severus (POV)

Harry and I appeared outside Hogwarts. A snake appeared beside me, flicking his tongue at me. I shoved it away with my foot.

Albus had to listen to me this time. The state this boy was in, he would not be able to come to Hogwarts when he turned eleven. He probably be dead by then. Harry had fallen asleep while I was holding him.

I look down at his face. So innocent and young. There was no telling what other stuff he had suffered at the hands of his relatives. The doors to Hogwarts came into view. I took my wand out and touched the center of the doorknob. The doors opened and I stepped through, and started toward the hospital wing. It was about a seven-minute walk, but I made it to the hospital wing before he started waking up. 'Oh well, he's already awake', I thought

"POPPY! POPPY!" I yelled. Harry jumped in my arms. Still asleep though. ' Hmmm jumps to loud voices, evidence I can use to try and get Albus to finally believe me.' I thought.

"Good gracious, Severus, there is no reason… What in heavens name happened to him?" I had not heard Poppy come up behind me, so I turned around so she could see Harry, no doubt she will yell at me for letting the boy stay like this. "Don't you at least know minor healing charms? Put the boy down on this bed." I put Harry down on one of the infirmary beds.

"Well to answer you question, I do know some healing charms, but I didn't know what was wrong with him, so I very well cant go just ranting off healing charms. You know what happens if you put a healing charm on someone and they do not need it." I stopped to take a breath but Poppy interrupted me.

"Okay, okay. Hmm let me cast a diagnostic spell on him then I can start healing him." Poppy took out her wand a cast the spell. A long piece of paper appeared in front of her. She frowned then started to read it. She started to turn pale.

"Poppy?" I said softly. Poppy ignored me and kept reading the list. The longer she read it the paler she turned. Not even halfway through she fainted. 'oh, joy. Now she fainted.' I thought. I turned to the portraits.

"Go find Minerva McGonagall, and tell her to come to the hospital wing as soon as possible." They nodded and set off to find Minerva. I turned back to Poppy. I thought about what to do with her. Hmmm it would be rude to just leave her there on the floor. And Minerva would yell at me when she came in here. Lose lose situation. If I levitate Poppy to a bed, I might lose my reputation. We cant have that now can we? But if I did not and Minerva came in here, I would probably be yelled at for not helping a colleague. What to do, what to do. Oh, well, I will probably already lose my reputation for bring Harry here. Sighing slightly I took out my wand and levitated Poppy to a bed beside Harry. Minerva chose that time to take and make her 'grand entrance' into the hospital wing. The doors flung open and there stood Minerva McGonagall.

"Severus I was getting ready for when school star-" Minerva started to say but then she caught sight of Poppy and Harry. "What in blazing names happened? And who is that?" She said pointing toward Harry. She bustled over to Poppy and whispered "Enervate (?)" Poppy slowly came around and blinked.

"Poppy, what happened?' Minerva asked softly, knowing this was the first time Poppy had ever fainted while reading a list of someone's injuries.

"Read the list of Mr. Potter's injuries and you will know what is so bad about them."

"Mr. Potter? You mean that is Harry Potter." Minerva looked over at Harry whose injuries were very obvious. "NO that is impossible. Dumbledore told me that the Dursley's were more than happy to take their nephew in. NO! HE TOLD ME! ABLUS DUMBLEDORE!"

"Minerva, calm yourself!" I said, seeing the woman was getting a little hysterical.

"No! It's not possible they wouldn't have done that to him," Minerva continued. I looked at Poppy.

"Should I stun her?" I asked innocently.

"Severus! No let me go get a calming draft for her." Poppy went into her office and moments later came out with the purple potion.

"Minerva, I need you to take this. NOW!"

"NO! They would not do something like this to a child. No!" Minerva had tears running down her face now.

"Poppy! Do something, she cant stay like this!" I nearly shouted at Poppy.

"Severus. Go get a sleeping potion from my office. Quickly now." Poppy said. I ran to her office to where her potion stocks were.

'Sleeping potion, sleeping potion, come on where are they? There.' I thought to my self I grabbed a couple of them knowing that we will all probably need before the day is done. I hurried back to the infirmary were Poppy was having to restrain Minerva who was trying to get to Harry, who had started to curl up into a ball in his sleep.

"MINERVA!" I yelled. Everyone in the infirmary stopped what they were doing to look at me. "Stop this childish behavior. You are scaring Harry." That seemed to get through Minerva's thick head. She collapsed in a heap, with Poppy catching her and putting her down on an infirmary bed.

"Now, Poppy, would you be so kind to tell me what had you fainting earlier?" Poppy got the list that had the injuries listed on it.

"Please read it all before you say anything ok."

"Yes, Poppy," I grumbled and looked down at the paper.

**Medical scan – Harry James Severus Snape– July 15, 1982**

**SKELETAL DAMAGE**

**Cracked skull**

**Cracked cervical vertebra**

**Broken collar bone – Left side**

**Broken ribs – 5 on right / 6 on left**

**Broken Humerus – right arm **

**Broken Radius and Ulna – left arm**

**Carpals of both wrists**

**Metacarpals and Phalanges of both hands**

**Broken Pelvis – left side**

**dislocated hip – right side**

**Broken Femur – both legs**

**Broken Tibia and Fibula – left leg**

**Cracked Tibia and Fibula – right leg**

**Broken Tarsal's – both ankles**

**Broken Metatarsals and Phalanges – both feet**

**MUSCULAR DAMAGE**

**Torn Pectoral Muscle – left size**

**Torn Trapezium Muscle – left side**

**Torn Rectal muscles**

**general bruising to most other muscles**

**ORGAN DAMAGE **

**Eyesight Damage from previous injury acerbated **

**Bruised Larynx**

**Punctured Lung – left side**

**Slight Tear Lung – right side**

**Injured Kidney – left side**

**Crushed Testes – left side**

**Bruised Testes – right side**

**Bruised bladder**

**Tear in Spleen**

**Torn areas in Colon and Large Intestines**

**EXTERNAL DAMAGE**

**Bruises and Contusions to most surface areas**

**Eyes swollen shut**

**open wounds.**

**extensive wounds on buttocks and thighs **

**Deep bruises on neck **

**Scan performed by: Madam Poppy Pomfrey**

**medi-witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

I looked over at Harry. He had gone into an exhausted sleep.

"Good lord Poppy. How is this boy even alive," I said, ignoring the fact _that it said Harry James Severus Snape._

She looked at me in confusion. Probaly wondering why I didn't say anything about the name. She could ask her questions later. I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off by Poppy.

"How in the world someone would do that to a two year old is beyond me. But the thing is if we don't treat him NOW he will die." Poppy stressed the word now. I jumped up knowing it would be a long night.

7 hours later

Harry (POV)

I woke up feeling like 'the horse' had poked me with thousand of needles and hit me with the pan. I smelled something like the alcohol I used to clean the counter with at the "Whales and Horse" house, as I like to call the monsters. I heard two people snoring beside me. I looked over and saw one man who was dressed in all black robes and a woman who was wearing a red dress and a white apron over that. I moved my hand and realized that Black Man was holding on to it. I jumped out of my skin, snatching my hand back. That made Black Man startle out of his sleep. He opened his eyes. His eyes were black, no a deep brown. The man looked at me.

"Ah, you're awake. Poppy!" The man said. I shook a little in fear. The woman got up with a start. She looked over at me quickly and started toward me. I curled in to a ball real fast and threw my arms over my head, expecting a blow.

"Please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," I started to say, repeating the things I had said to Whale Sr. I missed the alarmed looks the two people shared. I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder. I instantly recoiled from it, then tried to make myself as small as possible.

"Harry, we are not here to hurt you, we are here to help you," a man whispered in my ear. " We are here to help you, to heal you."

I looked up into the man's eyes. His eyes held anger, but somehow I knew it wasn't directed at me.

"Welcome home, my son," the man whispered before I fell into a deep sleep, feeling better than I had in a long time.

**So what did you think? R and R!**


End file.
